


En Argentina, en Japón y en cualquier lugar

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Argentina, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Iwa es un yanqui de mierda, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Is A Soft Boy, Oikawa habla con modismos argentinos, Travel, Trip - Freeform, more about friendship, not very romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: No importa en qué lugar del mundo Oikawa esté, hay cosas (y personas) que le van a acompañar a dónde sea que él vaya.---Este trabajo fue escrito para el zine "Gran Rey Cóndor", un proyecto creado para celebrar la estadía de Oikawa Tooru en Argentina. ¡Pueden encontrarlo en twitter (y de forma gratuita) con el mismo nombre!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	En Argentina, en Japón y en cualquier lugar

La noticia de Iwaizumi sobre pasar un _mes_ completo en su Argentina querida para practicar su español fue una verdadera bomba.

Pero a Oikawa Tooru — _Toto_ como se acostumbró a llamarse a sí mismo en el último par de años—, solo le sorprendió por medio segundo. Cuando vio a su mejor amigo cruzar las puertas del aeropuerto, bronceado hasta el ojo, con pantalones bermuda y un vasito del _Starbucks_ , se olvidó por completo de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera pensando.

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclamó Oikawa, en _español_ , agitando los brazos tras haber dejado su bolso en el piso. Tenía una camiseta gastada de la selección de fútbol; era casi su pijama—. ¡Acá estoy!

Aunque estuviera hablando en otro idioma, Iwaizumi lo reconoció al instante. Como la idea de aquel viaje era _practicar_ español —y no salir de joda con Oikawa, como él esperaba—, decidieron que la mejor opción era dejar el japonés de lado y sumergirse a una experiencia cien por ciento hispana.

Iwaizumi Hajime, que también tenía lentes de sol, arrugó la nariz que se le empezaba a descascarar por el bronceado. Chasqueó la lengua, y una oleada de nostalgia lo golpeó.

— _Fucking_ Oikawa —gruñó Iwaizumi—. _This country is so damn hot_.

—Iwa-chan, ¡qué _yanqui_ de mierda! —rio—. Habíamos dicho que _solo_ español, ¿eh?

Su amigo se acercó a una distancia prudente para darle un golpe en el hombro. Era lo más cercano que podías recibir a una muestra de cariño, pero Oikawa no vaciló en acercarse a darle un abrazo de oso y un beso en el cachete —de esos ruidosos como le daban sus vecinas más viejas del edificio.

Iwaizumi quedó completamente descolocado, pero le dio un empujón para sacárselo de encima entre gruñidos. Oikawa no podía dejar de reír.

— _Try me, little bitch_ —siguió, con su sorprendentemente buen acento norteamericano—. Hablar _españolo_ es muy difícil. ¡Y no me vuelvas a tocar, o te pateo en el _trasero_!

Se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Oikawa sabía que algo como eso era probable: el español argentino no se enseñaba en ninguna escuela internacional.

Pero escuchar a Iwaizumi diciendo _trasero_ como en un dibujito animado no dejaba de tener su toque de gracia.

— _Español_ , Iwa-chan —le corrigió con una sonrisa maliciosa y engreída—. ¿O debería decir _Iwaizumito_? ¡Se supone que nada de japonés durante estos treinta días!

—Los peores treinta días de mi vida —suspiró Iwaizumi con su típico acento de extranjero. Se volvió a calzar los lentes de sol—. ¿A qué hora es el otro vuelo?

—En tres horas, Iwaizumito —contestó dando una rápida mirada a su reloj comprado en una feria de Neuquén cuando viajó con el equipo el invierno pasado—. ¡Tenemos que correr a hacer el _check-in_!

Oikawa le agarró de la muñeca para tironear de él, e Iwaizumi apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar su valija para arrastrarla.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Estúpido Oikawa! —masculló—. ¡¿Y a dónde se supone que viajamos?! Acabo de bajar de un vuelo de trece horas, y ya me llevas a otro…

—Y después de eso nos subimos a un colectivo con olor a culo de gallina —dijo Oikawa con emoción—. ¡Te va a encantar! ¡Tengo ganas de ir ahí desde que me mudé!

—Si _tú_ quieres ir para ahí, entonces me espero lo peor…

No pudo evitar reírse. Le hubiera gustado tener no solo ahí a Iwaizumi, sino también a Mattsun, Makki, ¡a todos los de Seijoh!

Argentina era un lugar lleno de sorpresas y rincones por conocer. ¿Qué más hubiera querido que develar todos esos misterios junto al grupo de jóvenes hombres que tanto quería y respetaba?

De momento, tendría que alcanzarle con el _yanqui_ de mierda a su lado.

Pero ya lo haría caer rendido ante las maravillas de Argentina. Oikawa siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* *

Después de dos horas de avión entre San Juan hasta Córdoba Capital, y las casi seis horas en un colectivo entre las sierras que hizo putear a Iwaizumi en un inglés digno de un marinero irlandés, los dos se detuvieron frente a un inmenso cartel que hacía brillar a los de Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se sacó los lentes de sol. Probablemente para poder ver con más claridad toda esa mierda.

— _What the fuck is this?!_

—Español, Iwaizumito —se burló Oikawa—. ¿Y acaso no ves? ¡Es un cartel de bienvenida a Capilla del Monte! ¡Es una ciudad acá en Córdoba!

—Sé lo que es un cartel, tonto —Iwaizumi le dio un _zape_ en la nuca—. Pero, ¿por qué hay un _alien_ en el maldito cartel?

Se aguantó la risa de su pronunciación _yanqui_ de la palabra _alien_ ; más que nada, porque Iwaizumi le iba a partir las rodillas dependiendo de cómo decidiera poner en palabras la siguiente frase en dónde explicaba qué ocurría.

—¡Porque Capilla del Monte es la capital argentina de los extraterrestres! ¡Podemos avistar OVNIs desde el Cerro Uritorco, que es ese que está allá! —dijo Oikawa completamente emocionado y señalando una montaña cualquiera a la distancia—. ¡Y hoy empieza el _Festival Alienígena_! ¡Tenemos que ir y pasarla bomba!

El silencio que le siguió a su declaración fue sepulcral. Así como Oikawa necesito tiempo para explicarse, seguramente Iwaizumi necesitaba tiempo para encontrar palabras en español que fueran lo suficientemente fuerte para insultarlo.

—Ah, pero eres un… —comenzó a decir Iwaizumi con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero se quedó pensativo un momento—. ¿Cómo le dicen aquí? ¿Un _boludo_?

Levantó la mano hacia el otro tras chasquear la lengua. Makki y Mattsun le hubieran entendido. Se _emocionarían_ con él.

Iwaizumi no tenía la mente tan abierta. Una completa decepción.

—¡Dale! —Oikawa se rio y le tironeó la muñeca—. Ahora sí vas a aprender lo que es divertirse, _yanqui_.

—¡Pero me sueltas antes, _bak_ -…!

Oikawa le dio un rápido zape en la nuca. Iwaizumi refunfuñó, pero no podía permitirle que rompiera las reglas del viaje. Los dos caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta el hostal en donde pasarían dos noches así dejaban sus valijas y se cambiaban la ropa.

En solo dos horas, ya estaban otra vez afuera para salir a explorar.

Capilla del Monte era un lugar de ensueño. Así como los yanquis soñaban con ir a Disneyland —pero no podía preguntarle a Iwaizumi si es que fue, o al menos _él_ recibiría el zape—, Oikawa soñaba con visitar lugares de avistamientos de OVNIS.

Desde que llegó a Argentina y vieron su llaverito con la clásica figura de un alien con ojos grandes, sus compañeros de equipo le habían contado del lugar. Y se desesperó con poder viajar hasta el cerro Uritorco; a ver si lograba pasar una noche en vela donde viera pasar una inmensa nave nodriza volar por encima de su cabeza.

Estaba de más decir que nadie quería acompañarlo.

Hasta que llegó Iwaizumi, su viejo mejor amigo de la secundaria. Estaba seguro que él tampoco quería acompañarlo… pero, al menos, podía obligarlo a que lo hiciera.

No solo por los OVNIs —aunque fueran una _gran_ parte—, sino porque también quería enseñarle a Iwaizumi acerca de ese nuevo y maravilloso país que le abrió los brazos y lo cobijó con un inmenso cariño.

El desarraigo con su Japón natal fue terrible los primeros años. Oikawa lloró —por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Lloró, se frustró, y tuvo mucho miedo y ganas de renunciar a sus sueños para regresar a su zona de seguridad.

Pero Argentina —y, más que Argentina… su gente— le tomaron de la mano, le sacudieron el polvo de las rodillas y le dieron un empujón para que siguiera avanzando.

Así que después de un tiempo, los asados en domingo, los rarísimos saludos con un beso en la mejilla, el clima tan cambiante, las inmensas ganas de _putear_ y cagarse en la madre del árbitro durante una velada de fútbol en televisión, los alfajores y tortas tan relajantes y llenas de dulce de leche, incluso el mismísimo mate —que le traía algunos _flashbacks_ de cuando lo probó por primera vez, pero ya tenía su set completo— se volvieron pequeñas cosas sin las que Oikawa ya no se sentía capaz de vivir.

Él quería verlo todo. Conocerlo todo. Conquistar cada rincón y convertirlo en un recuerdo para toda la vida. Apenas iba recorriendo un poco del sur y gran parte de Buenos Aires y la costa… pero sabía que llegaría algún día.

¿Y qué mejor manera de disfrutar de Argentina que junto a su gruñón mejor amigo de la infancia?

Iwaizumi rezongó mientras atravesaban las callecitas llenas de tiendas con recuerdos turísticos. Oikawa tuvo que detenerse para inspeccionar los llaveros, imanes, tazas, e infinidad de porquerías que todos sabían que iba a comprar como regalo a sus amigos en San Juan —y para sí mismo, ¿de qué servía negarlo?

—También voy a comprar cosas para Makki y Mattsun, así les llevas cuando vuelvas para las fiestas —dijo Oikawa inspeccionando una estatua de un alien con un mate y una boina que _de una_ se iba para su casa—. ¿Qué pensás, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi, aunque tenía las cejas fruncidas, sonrió de costado.

—Pensé que nada de japonés, _Tontokawa_ —bufó—. Mira cómo me aprendo a insultarte incluso en _españolo_.

Oikawa fingió, entre risas, no haberse dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz. La verdad era que se estaba sintiendo un poco sentimental.

—También les podés llevar algo a Takeru, a mi hermana y mis papás —siguió—. Este alien que brilla en la oscuridad lo va a odiar mi sobrino. ¡Es perfecto!

—¿Tus _papas_? —inquirió Iwaizumi sin entender—. ¿Por qué le llevaría un regalo a tus _patatas_ en Japón?

Oikawa se ahogó con su propia saliva al aguantar la risa. No quería burlarse de alguien que apenas aprendía el idioma —solo Dios sabía que él era mucho peor al principio—, pero como Iwaizumi era ahora medio yanqui, las burlas estaban completamente justificadas.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro. Se la quitó rápidamente.

—Iwaizumito… todavía te falta calle.

—Continúa diciendo mierdas que no entiendo, y a ti te va a faltar una rodilla sana.

—Ah, ¡pero bien que para bardear sí que entendés!

Iwaizumi no dijo nada más que unos cuantos insultos en inglés que se oían como _fucking Oikawa_ o algo californiano. Pensó que serían los yanquis más relajados, pero Iwaizumi no podía escapar a su naturaleza.

Pagó rápidamente con unos billetes doblados y medio transpirados que se sacó del bolsillo —puros billetes de cinco y dos pesos que quería sacarse de encima porque los odiaba—, e hizo lo mismo en cada tienda de recuerdos que se encontró en el camino hacia el festival.

Para cuando los carteles anunciaban estar ya a unos pocos metros, Oikawa no podía más con la emoción en todo el cuerpo. Seguro le brillaban los ojos y respiraba de forma errática como si fuera un nene.

—Me das vergüenza ajena, Oikawa —gruñó Iwaizumi con un chasquido de lengua—. Se supone que eres un adulto, pedazo de baboso.

—¿Qué clase de español les enseñan en _yanquilandia_?

Le dio un codazo en cuanto lo descubrió sonriendo con malicia. Iwaizumi, tras reponerse del golpe en sus costillas, se lo devolvió con más fuerza. Terminaron iniciando una riña de golpes —de esas que empezaban de forma juguetona cuando eran chicos, pero que siempre terminaban con alguno de los dos llorando en los brazos de su mamá.

Oikawa no iba a revelar, por respeto, quien era el que terminaba llorando. Tenía un poco de dignidad.

Tras hacer una larga —e insoportable— fila para entrar al festival, alcanzaron la boletería. Iwaizumi sacó unos dólares de su billetera porque no tuvo tiempo de cambiar por pesos en el aeropuerto; los ojos de Oikawa, al igual que los del chico de la boletería, se desorbitaron ante los llamativos billetes verdes.

Se apresuró en sacar su propia tarjeta de débito y documento. Pagó por ambas entradas sin siquiera preocuparse por el precio, y apenas le dieron los tickets empujó a Iwaizumi para que se metieran en la carpa.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —gruñó—. ¿Te crees que soy una de tus noviecitas para que me pagues todo…?

—Primera regla de Argentina, Iwaizumito —dijo Oikawa sin prestar atención a lo otro—. _Nunca_ saques tus dólares frente a un argentino. O vas a morir.

Iwaizumi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué clase de regla de mierda es esa…?

Estuvo a punto de explicárselo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca en cuanto una luz verde de neón les cegó por completo.

Ahogó un jadeo. Iwaizumi le gritó algo que no pudo escuchar por la música de bandas sonoras de ciencia ficción que estalló por los altoparlantes.

Un montón de siluetas se aparecían en sus caminos. La mayoría eran altas, cabezonas, con un solo ojo o más de seis, con piel verdosa y rugosa o de colores fosforescentes, dedos tan largos como una regla pequeña, desnudos o utilizando trajes espaciales hechos con papel metálico.

El Festival Alienígena de Capilla del Monte acababa de empezar.

* *

Oikawa le arrastró a cada _stand_. Iwaizumi puteó, se quejó, se retobó y también le _golpeó_ tras cada foto que le obligó a sacarle con las personas disfrazadas de alien.

Pero valió toda la pena del mundo.

Estaba seguro que la memoria de su celular reventaría por culpa de la cantidad de fotos tomadas, y que también su cuenta bancaria estaría llorando gracias a todas las compras basura que hizo Oikawa durante su estadía.

—Mirá, Iwa-chan —dijo sin darse cuenta del apodo que usó—. ¡Es una lapicera con lucecitas!

Apretó la cabeza gomosa del _alien_ que abrazaba su lapicera de tinta negra. Un montón de luces estroboscópicas salieron durante varios segundos antes de apagarse. Iwaizumi no parecía impresionado.

—Eres un bebé.

—Lo dice a quien le gusta _Godzilla_ —bufó Oikawa agitando una mano—. Ni mi sobrino es tan infantil.

—¡Retráctate ahora mismo, bastardo hijo de puta!

Oikawa rio. Iwaizumi intentó tirarle de una oreja. Pensó en los buenos tiempos.

Más de diez años después, y seguían teniendo las mismas discusiones. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Al final de la velada disfrutaron del desfile de disfraces. Oikawa le insistió votar por el que llevaba un solo ojo —ya que el otro finalista, el de seis ojos, se negó a sacarse una foto con él—, y le gritó cuando ganó más de lo que gritó los goles de Argentina en el mundial de Brasil.

Cuando salieron del festival, utilizó sus últimos pesos para comprar una vincha con antenitas. Iwaizumi casi se quedó sin ojos por revolearlos tan a fondo.

—El hotel queda para allá, inútil —espetó su amigo cuando Oikawa giró en otra dirección—. ¡Oikawa! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—No vamos al hotel, Iwa-chan. ¡Dale, mové ese bizcochuelo!

—¿Ese…? ¿ _Qué_? Presiento que es algo que me dará ganas de golpearte.

Oikawa aceleró el paso, silbando. Iwaizumi le siguió a los gritos.

Caminaron bastante, y más de una vez tuvo que pedir indicaciones. Se metieron por varias calles empinadas, caminos en zig-zag y se habrán perdido unas siete veces hasta que encontró el camino por la montaña que estaba buscando.

Iwaizumi seguía insistiendo en que le explicara qué pasaba, pero Oikawa seguía en silencio. Continuaron cuesta arriba, no mucho, hasta que decidió que el suelo era lo suficientemente amplio y llano para desplegar la manta con caritas de aliens que se acababa de comprar.

Sentía un par de ojos sobre la nuca mirándole de mala gana mientras sacaba todo su equipo de mate. Por suerte, Oikawa tenía un famoso termo _Stanley_ para conservar el agua caliente. Iwaizumi le miró con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Utilizas esa basura? —preguntó, tomando asiento en el lugar que Oikawa palmeaba—. En _America_ cuesta como veinte dólares.

—¡¿Cómo que « _América_ », Iwa-chan?! Lo dices como si no estuvieras ahora mismo en América, también. ¿No les enseñan geografía en _Estados Unidos_?

Iwaizumi no le contestó. Los dos se quitaron los zapatos de los adoloridos pies. El sol había caído hace rato —y la ciudad estaba tan a oscuras que había un montón de estrellas para admirar, y una inmensa luna en el cielo solo para ellos.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

Oikawa terminó de preparar la yerba y el azúcar en su mate. Le echó un buen chorro de agua caliente, y dio un primer sorbo —el clásico sorbo ansioso que te quema toda la lengua, pese a ya saber que pasará.

Se tomó un tiempo hasta acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin decir mucho. Oikawa siguió sorbiendo de su mate, mientras que Iwaizumi no despegaba los ojos del cielo.

—Esta es la base del Cerro Uritorco —dijo como si nada—. Se supone que acá puedes avistar los OVNIs. Vamos a esperar a que pase uno.

Iwaizumi resopló, resignado.

—De verdad, eres una amenaza. No sé ni por qué te sigo en todo esto. ¿Piensas que los OVNIs vendrán por _ti_ al trasero del mundo?

Sonrió. Podía reconocer el tono en que decía las cosas. Se la pasaba puteando, pero de todas formas le seguía en todo.

Le alegraba ver que, pese a ser más argentino que japonés en ese momento de su vida, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan —dijo Oikawa sin dejar de tomar su mate—. _Arigato_.

Vio de reojo que la postura de Iwaizumi cambiaba al escucharle hablar en japonés. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro de forma fraterna. El ambiente se sintió más ligero, por alguna razón.

Oikawa le acercó el mate hasta por debajo de la nariz.

—¿Querés?

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca de completo asco. Le dio un manotazo.

—¡Quita ese pasto mojado de mi cara, Oikawa de mierda!

—¿Cómo tenés el descaro de insultar al mate en _mi_ propia casa, Iwa-chan? ¡Retractate!

Una nueva discusión con puteadas y pequeños golpes empezó. Acabó con toda la yerba derramada sobre su nueva mantita de aliens, y con Iwaizumi riéndose de sus desgracias.

Fuera Argentina, Japón, o seguramente Estados Unidos… a Oikawa Tooru le hacía feliz ver que quedaban cosas por las que no tenía que sufrir otro desarraigo.


End file.
